


Whilst in Uberwald

by MistressParamore



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awesome wife love, Desire, F/M, Hot sex in your forties, Imagine your OTP, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, So Married, True Love, awesome husband love, sam can't help himself, sybil being a hot lady, sybil rocks sam's world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressParamore/pseuds/MistressParamore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Uberwald, Sam Vimes discovers that being an Ambassador doesn't mean that he stops wanting his wife. He does. Very, very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whilst in Uberwald

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rated E for a reason. Explicit sex will ensue. If you do not like your favourite characters desiring each other and having a damned fine sex life, then this fic is probably not for you.
> 
> You have been warned if you choose to read beyond this point.

Commander Sir Samuel Vimes, His Grace the Duke of Ankh, tiptoed cautiously up the dark wooden stairs of the Ankh-Morpork Embassy in Bonk, Uberwald. The reason for his furtiveness was slumbering peacefully in the comfortable double bed that he would very much have liked to be in himself at this time of night. Damn Inigo. Damn Mr Sleeps wherever the man had disappeared to, and damn Bonk. For that matter, damn bloody Uberwald.

Vimes growled and tried very hard to calm his anger, lest he waken Sybil. He removed his boots outside the bedroom door, and noisier apparel on his person, and pushed open the door softly, his night vision by now adjusted.

Vimes carefully deposited his things on the floor, and undressed quietly, trying not to wake her. As he glanced up at his wife sleeping peacefully, Vimes is riveted. He can't tear his eyes off her, she's thrown the bed covers off so they lie below her waist and as she's on her side he can see her enormous cleavage. Vimes feels a hot rush of arousal as he takes in his wife's curves and wishes fervently that the hour wasn't so late. There was no way he was going to wake her at this time in the morning. He couldn't help but feel a bit sleazy as he slid carefully into bed next to Sybil with an erection you could hammer nails with. Vimes closed his eyes resolutely and tried to think of anything but the source of his predicament.

But......her warmth was emanating from her form next to him, the soft noise of her breathing seemed to make the fine hairs on his neck stand up, the subtle fragrance that was just _her_ was twining around his senses. In this highly eroticised state, nothing at _all_ was going to subdue Vimes desire. He groaned silently, his breathing rapid and shallow. Unable to help himself, he spooned Sybil gently from behind, careful to avoid touching her with his erection. Somehow the contact made him feel even hotter and the sharp spike of arousal made Vimes bite back a groan. He softly strokes her arm that is laid across her stomach and lightly kisses her shoulder. He can't stop at one, he drops more gentle kisses up to her neck and doesn't notice when her eyes flutter open.

"Sam?" She sleepily asks.

"Sybil? Did I wake you?" Vimes suddenly felt embarrassed about his 'problem', wondering when it had suddenly become so difficult to control himself.

"Well, yes," she smiles as she muffled a yawn, "but I don't mind. I know you're back safe."

He squeezes her gently and kisses her neck again. She murmurs softly and tilts her neck allowing him greater access.

Unconsciously he presses closer as he sucks at a spot below her ear.

"Oh!" She exclaims in surprise, as he presses her against him.

He drops his face into her neck.

"How long...?" She enquires delicately.

"Since I walked in here," he says muffled.

She squeezed his arms. Lifting his head he focuses on her in earnest. He drops hot kisses down her neck, allowing his hands to stroke the softness of her stomach, fluttering up to her large breasts and gently kneading. She groans in response, grinding her behind against him.  
Vimes growls and slips his hands into the silky nightdress, seeking her breasts. Nimble fingers stroke the sensitised nipples into hardened points, delighting in the soft whimpers that Sybil was making.

"Gods I want you," he whispers hotly in her ear, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth.

She turns around in his arms, pupils dilated and breathing heavily.

"I'm yours, all yours" she whispers back.

Vimes tangles one hand in her hair, tugging her closer and claims her lips in a passionate kiss.

The passion that Vimes was showing thrilled her. She could barely keep up as he hungrily plundered her mouth, hands dropping to the hem of her nightdress and slipping underneath. Calloused hands roved over soft, sensitive flesh as Sybil trembled in his arms. Vimes tugged the nightdress over her head, wind chapped hands sliding up her waist to her breasts, the contrasting sensations making the already sensitised flesh hypersensitive. He teased the hardened nipples, the reactive gasp and shudder thrilling him as Sybil arched into him. He bent his head and kissed down her chest, his stubble rasping gently as he sucked one nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the point, gently grazing and tugging with his teeth. He sucked the nipple hard, then lavished the hardened point with the heated smoothness of his tongue, his hand toying with the other breast. Sybil moaned as she arched her back, pushing her breasts further against Vimes.

Her breaths were coming harsh and fast as Vimes claimed her mouth in another passionate kiss, his hands sweeping down her stomach. Sybil reflexively pushed her hips against him, Vimes gripped her hips as he rocked his erection against her, feeling the wetness he had produced. As he thrust against her, Sybil felt a fresh wave of stickiness run down her thighs and she gasped against Vimes mouth.

Vimes pulled back to look into his wife's eyes and saw the naked arousal. As he did so, his hand trailed down to her throbbing core, fingers meeting the heated wetness.

He drew his breath sharply, the gasp biting off the long moan that fought to break free.

"Oh gods Sybil, so wet..." he breathed, fingers lightly stroking.

"That's what you do to me," she moaned. "Gods Sam," she buried her face into his neck, her fingers digging in to his shoulders, hips moving in time with his strokes.

"Please," she panted. "Please Sam."

"What do you want?" he whispered as he continued stroking.

Sybil moaned incoherently as she was wound tighter into the coil of pleasure.

"Tell me," he panted into her ear.

"You," she moaned.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered, sucking her bottom lip lightly.

"I..." she faltered, breathing raggedly.

"Tell me," he insisted, sliding one finger inside her as his thumb replaced his fingers.

"I want you, now, please," she groaned.

"What do you want me to do?" He sucked lightly on her neck.

"Oh gods," Sybil panted, raising her hips into his hand. "Fuck me Sam! Please!" She frantically pulled him towards her, now totally overtaken by her desires, her whole body craving and needing only one thing.

Immediately pulling his hand away, Vimes repositioned himself. Looking deeply into his wife's eyes, he kissed her lovingly as he sheathed himself inside.

Her tight, slick, heat felt like paradise; the sensation cascading over him like a tsunami, and he was powerless to prevent the pleasured groan that tore from him.

Underneath him, Sybil let out a shuddering moan. Vimes took a deep breath and began to move. Sybil tightened her fingers as she dug them into his back, the deep need intensifying. She moaned deeply with each thrust, the reaction primal and instinctive.

The speed increased as the need rose.

"Sam," Sybil moaned, her cries getting louder, hips rising off the bed to meet his thrusts.

Sam threw his head back and tried desperately not to lose his increasingly tenuous control. She felt so good, so incredible that it was nearly impossible. Finally, he felt her shatter beneath him, her loud, lustful cry and spasmodic shudder telling him of the force behind her release. With a cry of his own he tipped over the edge, gripping the woman underneath him tightly, lips pressing into her neck.

Before meeting Sybil he had never had a partner that was so responsive to his touches, who looked at him as if he was the only man on the disc, as if he was her world. The slightest touch from him made Sybil tremble, that had never happened before. He had never before imagined the magnitude of the sexual act when two people loved, respected and cherished the other. His heart felt as if it would burst out of his chest and when she gave him that smile, that smile that was his and his alone, he wanted to laugh with joy and cry because he knew he wasn't deserving of it, all at the same time.

He settled in next to Sybil, pulling her closer to him and feeling her settle with her arms wrapped around him, still shivering with the after-effects and her head on his chest. He lightly drew circles on her back with one hand, the other caressing the arm that was holding him. He smiled as she chuckled lightly at the slightly ticklish sensation. He felt her lightly kiss his chest and he whispered "I love you Sybil," just as the siren call of sleep beckoned for them both.

  
A knocking at the bedroom door roused Sam the next morning. Still groggy, he didn't move as the door was tentatively pushed open and the slightly embarrassed face of Angua peered in. Somewhat belatedly he remembered the closer confines of the embassy, and the noises of the night before. He shrugged to himself. They were husband and wife, what did people expect? He refused to be embarrassed about having sex with his wife.  
He glanced down at his sleeping wife, arm around his waist and face snuggled into his chest, and placed a finger over his lips to indicate silence.  
Angua nodded, and whispered.

 

 

* * *

**Later that morning.**

  
Vimes was sitting on the unmade bed contemplating the day's activities when he noticed the door to their bathroom open and Sybil entered fresh from her bath. The white fluffy towel was doing a poor job in concealing his wife's curves, in Vimes opinion.

Quietly, he moved behind Sybil as she began to dry herself. Gently he tugged the material from her surprised hands and let it drop to the floor. At the same time he ran his hands lightly up her curves as his lips found the soft, sensitive skin of her neck. She exhaled with a melodious sigh, leaning back against him, his hands finding her breasts and toying with her nipples with the lightest touch. She moved her head reflexively towards him as she moaned, pushing her chest into his hands. Vimes slowly wandered one hand up her shoulder and neck, tracing her parted lips with a finger. She turned her head further and sucked softly on his fingertip as she leaned back further into him. Vimes own breath hitched as he watched the erotic sight of his fingers disappearing into his wife's hot mouth. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning softly as she sucked gently. Vimes' hips rocked gently, rhythmically, against Sybil as she continued to suck his fingers. Her eyes fluttered slowly open, darkened with lust, unfocused, as desire took control of her higher functions.

She breathed quickly, grinding her rear against Vimes as a loud moan tore from her.  
Vimes ran his fingers back down the heated flesh of his wife's breasts, kneading harder as his aching cock strained for release.

Sybil slumped back against Vimes as she arched her back, pushing her huge breasts further into Vimes' hands. He bit down slightly harder than he intended upon her neck when she shouted his name as he dragged calloused thumbs across her hardened nipples.

Her head dropped back against his shoulder as he continued stimulating her breasts, his kisses becoming sloppier and more desperate, moving down her neck and across her bare shoulder. As she moaned helplessly he dropped one hand down her stomach, towards the juncture of her parted legs. Suddenly Sybil grabbed his wrist and twisted in his arms, face contorted with the depth of emotion coursing through her. She moved sideways, standing next to the dressing table, breathing heavily. She positioned herself so she was straddling her dressing table stool and bent over so her rear was in the air and presented to Vimes in all of its lusciousness. Sybil turned her dark gaze back towards her husband as she leaned forwards on her forearms.

"Take me Sam," she rasped. "Just take me."

No one could resist that, and certainly not Sam. He tore frantically at his breeches to rid himself of the clothing as quickly as possible, even as he pulled gently at Sybil's hips to move her slightly backwards so he could stand behind her. Finally freeing himself he gripped her hips and thrust forwards sinking balls-deep into the hot slick tightness. Sybil cried out in ecstatic surprise as she felt his entry, falling forwards slightly with the force. Sam clung to her hips as he bent forwards over her, revelling in the delicious cushion her rear made. The positioning of them both made him feel so primal, so aroused in such an instinctive way he wasn't even thinking coherently anymore. Seeing Sybil offering herself like this fused every single one of his fantasies into one unbelievable reality. His masculine, base instincts screamed at him to dig deep inside her and pound himself into euphoria but he stopped himself.

"Take me Sam," Sybil moaned hoarsely again. "Take me how you want me," she pushed herself back against him to incite him to move.

The muscles in Sam's neck stood out as he fought his inner urges. Until he felt Sybil squeeze around him, and whimper "fuck me and don't hold back."

Sam's control snapped and he redoubled his grip on her, pulling out and slamming himself back in to the hilt. He set a fast, hard pace, only dimly hearing Sybil squeal as she shuddered underneath, gripping the edge of the stool with white knuckled hands. Their position meant that with every stroke Sam hit a particularly sensitive spot inside Sybil and she very quickly felt a powerful climax approaching. Without conscious thought she screamed out as her whole body spasmed violently, speared by her husband as he collapsed on her back utterly spent.

It felt like an age before Sam felt he could move and even then all he could summon the energy to do was lift his head from between Sybil's shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Mmm?" Sybil asked into the fabric of the stool where she was still sprawled.

Sam eventually worked out how to use his arms and legs and staggered to the bed where he sank gratefully back down. He extended a hand towards Sybil who was pushing herself back into an upright position, swinging her legs back over the stool.

Gripping his hand she stood up and made her way unsteadily next to Sam on the bed. They both lay back in a companionable recline, Sybil unselfconsciously nude and Sam with only an open shirt.

"What do you mean Sam?" Sybil asked after a moment.

"I lost control," Sam returned after a beat. "I worry that I might have hurt you." He turned worried eyes upon his wife.

"I wanted you to." She smiled up at him, the dimple in her cheek showing. "Lose control, that is."

She raised her hand and softly ran a finger down his cheek.

"You were perfect."


End file.
